U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,128,176 and 5,260,097 describe sealing strips which can be used for sealing or masking gaps between vehicle bodies and the edges of vehicle body panels, such as doors, bonnets or boot lids. Among the sealing strips described in these patents are sealing strips that comprise a length of polymeric foam having a circular or oval cross section and a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive along at least one side surface of the length of foam that can be used to releasably adhere the sealing strip to a vehicle body or body panel in a position along and extending across a gap between adjacent body panels.
The sealing strips described in these patents are, however, difficult to affix accurately along some of such gaps and are only capable of providing an effective seal along certain of such gaps on vehicle bodies.
WO-A-90/15668 discloses a masking device and, in particular, one with a triangular form of cross-section for use in masking a B-post gap of a motor vehicle body. The device is secured to a fixed panel of the body by means of an adhesive tape attached to the base surface thereof so that the device is deformed as a door is closed thereon in order to seal the gap between the fixed panel and the door.